<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“ma’am are you alright?” by BABYGUKKIE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893272">“ma’am are you alright?”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BABYGUKKIE/pseuds/BABYGUKKIE'>BABYGUKKIE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Rain, This is trash, meeting at a gas station, this is my first time writing in 36677321 years</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:00:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BABYGUKKIE/pseuds/BABYGUKKIE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>becky can’t get home due to a thunderstorm, luckily a blue haired woman sees her as she’s walking by.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sasha Banks/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“ma’am are you alright?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is trash idk what this is im sorryyyy also i apologize for the title i didn’t know wth to name this :,(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>becky cursed to herself as this was the third time she had left her umbrella at home and it was raining heavily.</p>
<p>becky had walked from her apartment to the nearby gas station to grab a few snacks for her movie marathon with her best friend charlotte, and all of a sudden the rain starts pouring outside.</p>
<p>becky would walk back home, but she'd walk back with wet clothes and possibly an incoming cold. </p>
<p>and what better to lighten the situation than becky's phone dying while she was waiting in line to buy her food. not leaving her with the option to call charlotte for a ride. </p>
<p>"god damn it, becky. why didn't you just take the car?" becky whispered to herself, gripping the bag of snacks in her hand and hugging herself in hopes to keep herself warm, but it was no use. the heavy wind blew against her body, hitting her with a wave of cold air. </p>
<p>becky heard the chiming of the gas station door, not paying any mind to it until she heard a voice call out to her. </p>
<p>"ma'am, are you alright?" the soft voice spoke, becky turned her head to see a rather gorgeous blue haired woman looking at her with eyes of concern.</p>
<p>"not really, i don't want to walk in the rain and my phone is dead." becky spoke back, the clap of thunder in the sky making her jolt slightly. </p>
<p>the lady nodded. "i normally don't do this, but would you like a ride to wherever you're going?" </p>
<p>becky was wary at first, but the lady didn't seem to be of any harm. </p>
<p> "im not a kidnapper or serial killer, i sware." the woman giggled, noticing the look on becky’s face, lightly swinging her bag in her hand. </p>
<p>"okay.." becky said, following the woman to her car. becky stepped into the car, shutting the car door behind her, and letting out a deep sigh of relief. charlotte was gonna give becky the lecture of her life for getting into a stranger's car, she could feel it already.</p>
<p>the woman stepped inside the car as well, shutting the door and starting the car. becky turned her head to look out the window as the woman pulled out of the gas station parking lot. </p>
<p>becky began to feel the car heat up, making her skin tingle. </p>
<p>"thanks for giving me a ride."</p>
<p>"you're welcome."</p>
<p>"so where do you live?" the woman asked a few seconds after, not taking her eyes off of the road. </p>
<p>"oh, i live in the creekland apartments, they're not too far from here." </p>
<p>the woman gasped. "no way! i do too." </p>
<p>for some reason that brought a smile to becky's face. </p>
<p>"ha, who woulda' thought?" becky looked at the woman. </p>
<p>"i was just grabbing a few snacks that would hold me over for the movie i was gonna watch." </p>
<p>"that's so weird, me and my best friend were planning to do a movie marathon until three in the morning." </p>
<p>"wow, i could never stay up that long, i would be out by atleast midnight." the woman giggled, and becky thought her giggle was somewhat cute. </p>
<p>the car was filled with silence for a few minutes until the woman broke the silence. </p>
<p>"i never got to ask what your name was.. mine's sasha." the woman said, looking at becky as she pulled into the apartment complex. </p>
<p>"mine's rebecca, but i prefer becky."</p>
<p>"i like that name, it's pretty." sasha complimented, making becky smile once again. </p>
<p>"well yours is pretty too." becky replied, making sasha roll her eyes with a soft laugh. </p>
<p>"sure sure, it's bland to me but i'll take your word for it."</p>
<p>the car came to a stop when sasha pulled into a parking space, becky frowned as she knew she'd have to get back in the rain in order to get to her apartment. </p>
<p>becky didn't notice sasha writing something on a tiny slip of paper until it was handed to her, becky took it and looked at it, seeing it was sasha's number.</p>
<p>"text me, sometime? you seem like a fun person to hang out with." sasha spoke, taking out the keys to her car and grabbing the umbrella from the backseat, handing it to becky as well. </p>
<p>"sasha i-"</p>
<p>"i don't know which area your apartment is in but you can give the umbrella back to me later, i'll text you my apartment number." sasha said, pulling her hoodie over her head and stepping out of the car along with becky. </p>
<p>"it was nice knowing you becky, i hope we'll get to chat again soon." sasha said happily, walking away towards her apartment but becky ran up and stopped her, placing a hand on her shoulder. </p>
<p>"you said you were gonna watch a movie right?" becky asked, receiving a nod from sasha. </p>
<p>"then why don't you join me and charlotte? she won't mind, she prefers the more the merrier." becky suggested, hoping sasha would say yes as she would like to get to know her more. </p>
<p>sasha shrugged. "why not?" </p>
<p>becky was delighted. </p>
<p>"well then, follow me. charlotte would love to meet 'ya."</p>
<p>"lead the way."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>